<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppet by Random_ag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556386">puppet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag'>Random_ag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dismemberment, Post-Majora's Mask, fuck. you.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puppet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The puppet jolted with life.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t! I didn’t!” it screamed, limbs shaking and throwing themselves as if caught by spasms, his head turning erratically left and right with every jump that shook its entire frame, “I didn’t! I didn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>It fell to the ground, and its body clattered noisily as empty wooden shells do.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it! I did!” it shouted as it convulsed, “I didn’t mean it! I did! I didn’t mean it! I did!”</p><p> </p><p>An eye fell out of its socket, rolling away like an amber sphere; its twin shook perilously in the cavity it was loosely stuck.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t me! I wasn’t done!” it snarls - and the second eye escaped as well, leaving the sharp toothed mouth blind, “It wasn’t me! I wasn’t done! It wasn’t me! I wasn’t done!”</p><p> </p><p>It jumped and rattled against the pavement furiously as if possessed; a dribble of spit ran down its chin and a hand was thrown away with a forearm and an entire leg. Suddenly it stilled - its hellish spasms turning quiet, resigned instead to a couple of quick jolts animating the discarded body parts and making the amber eyes turn feverishly all around.</p><p> </p><p>“I want the moon.” it whispered, “I want the moon. I want poison and I want eggs. I want snow and I want bones. I want the moon. I want the moon to break everything. I want the moon. I want poison and eggs, I want snow and bones. I want the moon to ruin everything. I want to break it all. Burn it all. I want the moon to burn it all.”</p><p> </p><p>It hissed loud, in pain - “I want the moon!” it repeated obsessively, “I want it! I want it!” - while its body fell apart piece by piece on the ground, fated to be covered in moss and dirt, to be overtaken by roots and weeds.</p><p> </p><p>“I want the moon!” it cried, “I want the moon to burn it all down!”</p><p> </p><p>Its body arched, teeth clenched harshly, tense and trembling as if affected by rabies.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>With a sharp crack, the head rolled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>He spoke a little more as twitching body parts quelled slowly, tired, blind, alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep extremely slowly.</p><p>And asleep he stayed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>